Anohzar, el príncipe bestia (parte 1) -Crónicas de la Torre-
by myaire21
Summary: Anohzar es un joven elfo que no conoció a sus padres, y la única familia que le queda le odia profundamente. El único consuelo que le queda es un fantasma de ojos ambarinos. Él es un Kin-Shannay, el primero de la segunda generación, y los Antiguos le han impuesto muchos desafíos, los cuales llegarán a reclamar su vida. Fenris deberá esforzarse para educarlo correctamente.
1. Prólogo: Siempre empieza en el Más Allá

**Aviso que se trata de una historia bastante larga. Tres libros partidos en dos, diez capítulos cada una.**

 **Algunos conceptos como Kai, Kin-Shannay y los personajes de Fenris, Aonia, Dana y Saevin son de Crónicas de la Torre, junto a sus respectivas historias. La historia en sí y los personajes restantes los he creado yo.**

 **Como se puede apreciar, no es que tenga un principio o un fin, porque esta historia no es más que un mero retazo entre todo lo que sucedió, sucede, y estar por suceder.**

 **Han pasado varios milenios desde el último momento, por lo que todos los personajes originales de Crónicas están muertos. Aunque tal vez no menos presentes.**

 **Prólogo: SIEMPRE EMPIEZA EN EL MÁS ALLÁ**

¿De verdad es necesario un principio? ¿Un final? Cuando una historia empieza, duele pensar que el pasado de ese mundo no era tan importante como para merecer el primer capítulo. Cuando al fin el relato termina duele pensar que ya nada importa si la tarea está terminada, que ya nada puede pasar que merezca nuestra atención tras el clímax final. Pero todo eso se reduce a lo que tú pienses.

¿No es mejor no pensar? Simplemente lee y no te intereses por nada más. Vive en tu cabeza esa increíble aventura, pero al llegar al final imagina tú la vida tranquila que puede llegar a tener ésos personajes a los cuales amaste aquellos días. Algo gracioso, romántico a lo que se pueda enfrentar, unas vacaciones. Una despedida. Tú querrías acompañarlos por siempre, pero estás frente al punto final. Sabes que nunca los vas a volver a ver tal y como eran.

Así que lee, y luego imagina su "Vivieron felices y comieron perdices". Cuando llegue el final, adopta un clon y edúcalo como quieras. Porque eso es lo divertido, ¿no? El contenido de un libro nunca va a cambiar, sean las veces en que lo abras. Pero lo que tú pienses luego nunca cesará de moverse, de variar en distintas estaciones infinitas.

Porque lo que está escrito está hecho para perdurar, pero nuestras mentes son demasiado maleables para ello.

Este de aquí es una larga continuación, a la vez un nuevo principio que se sitúa en el mismo final.

"Muchos piensan que la historia de este mundo ya ha acabado."-murmuró Aonia, como si hablara para sí, aunque sabía que había alguien detrás suya, y que se había aproximado silenciosamente-

"Es lo más probable."-respondió el espíritu con una media sonrisa- "Y sin embargo, nuestra parte sólo fue un párrafo del cuento"- su voz resonó por el espacio inexistente, mientras él también se asomaba al mundo de los vivos- "No fuimos ni el principio ni el final."

"Muchos saben eso, o al menos lo suponen por pura lógica."-ella suspiró- "Desde que Dana abandonó el mundo de los vivos, apenas han sucedido cosas interesantes, cosas dignas de su mención."

El otro le correspondió con una risa triste, sin sentido.

"Recuerdo ese momento."-murmuró- "Mi vida había sido un gran revuelo, y a pesar de ser tan joven deseaba descansar. Sin embargo, mi vida lobuna me resultó un tanto aburrida al final. Deseé haber hecho algo más."

"Hiciste muchas cosas, joven elfo."-sonrió Aonia, volviéndose hacia él provocando un revoloteo de su túnica dorada de Archimaga- "Y no tienes nada de qué arrepentirte."

El elfo dudó unos instantes.

"Es posible."- después sonrió, sumido en sus pensamientos- "Dime." –murmuró, cambiando de tema- "¿Por qué, después de tanto tiempo que morí, sigues llamándome joven?"

Ella no respondió. Pasado un corto espacio de tiempo, el elfo volvió a hablar, resignado por no haber recibido una respuesta. Se lo había preguntado otras veces, pero siempre reinaba el silencio hasta que él se iba o volvía a hablar.

A los dos les rodeaba una niebla fina y dulzona, con tonos entre azulados y grisáceos, acariciando sus cuerpos inmateriales sin llegar siquiera a traspasarlos. El elfo y la humana sabían que ese tipo de niebla sólo podía encontrarse en el Más Allá, y que ningún mago, por poderoso que fuera, podía invocarla en el mundo de los vivos. Contaba una leyenda que este fenómeno era provocado por los dioses, y que su efecto más preciado era que hacía sentirse en paz a los fantasmas, haciéndoles más tranquila e indiferente su eterna existencia. Y eso era un mito que todos habían dado por verdadero en el mundo de los muertos: al fin y al cabo, dicha niebla les rodeaba y apaciguaba desde que pasaban a ésa dimensión.

"¿Sabes lo que va a ocurrir dentro de poco, verdad?"

"Sí. Aunque no ocurrirá tan pronto como dices tú."

Considerando el comentario, el elfo siguió hablando.

"El Momento, cuando la barrera del mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos se hace casi indefinida. Cuando los vivos corren el peligro de volverse inmortales, y los muertos pueden retornar a la vida."-calló un momento, estremeciéndose, mientras por su mente pasaban recuerdos del último Momento, el cual él mismo lo había vivido- "Mientras los espectros esperan para invadir el mundo y destruir toda la vida existente en él."

"Lo sé."

"Tal vez en el mundo de los vivos falten aún unos siglos."- suspiró-" Pero sabes que los Antiguos ya han elegido un Kai para el joven Kin-Shannay, que aún no ha nacido."

"El primero de su generación."- suspiró ella- "Va a ser duro para el chico."

"Cierto, pero no estará sólo."- opinó su acompañante- "Su Kai lo ayudará."

"Todos confiamos en que lo harás."

Los ojos ambarinos del espíritu elfo relucieron.

"Lo sabes."

"Pocas cosas ni sé de ti, An-Kris de los Robles."- replicó Aonia con una misteriosa sonrisa-"Como el obvio hecho de que sigue sin gustarte que te llamen de esa forma."- añadió al ver la cara molesta del otro-"Pero dime, ¿no estás feliz de volver al mundo de los vivos? Pareces malhumorado."

"¿Eso parece?"- replicó Ankris- "Realmente no estoy molesto por la decisión del Rey Antiguo, y es un placer volver a estar allí, en vez de observarlo simplemente. Y me siento útil por primera vez en mucho tiempo."- después se cruzó de brazos- "Pero no dejo de acordarme de cómo se sentía Kai cuando estaba con Dana y no podía tocarla, y tampoco había más personas que pudiesen verle u oírle..."

"Y tienes miedo de que eso te pase a ti."

"No me puedo enamorar de él, por supuesto."-replicó-"Las nuevas normas lo impiden. Pero eso no quita que no pueda tocarle. Ni que alguien más me note. Tengo miedo de que se presente una ocasión en la que el Kin-Shannay corra peligro de muerte y yo no sea capaz de ayudarle. "

"Te preocupas demasiado."- suspiró ella- "Pero si lo que temes es no ser lo suficiente material, puedes hacer el trato con el joven."

El fantasma de Ankris se estremeció.

"Sólo si él quiere. No voy a obligarle ni a incitarle."- se volvió y empezó a alejarse- "Sería fantástico volver a la vida, pero el Kin-Shannay tendría que hacer un sacrificio enorme para ello, y desperdiciaría la suya propia. Lo decidí enseguida: intentaré educarlo para que rechace el trato."

"¿Te vas ya?"

"Sí." -masculló Ankris antes de desaparecer entre las brumas del Más Allá- "Falta poco, y el Guardián de la Puerta me llama."

Aonia lo vio marchar con la mirada segura y paso decidido a la vez de ágil y ligero que caracterizaba a los elfos. Cuando al fin su túnica roja dejó de verse, ella se volvió de nuevo a la ventana que le permitía ver el mundo de los vivos. Y mientras se dirigía al Reino de los Elfos, murmuró:

"Tu alma es joven aún, Ankris, y por más que te creas viejo sólo por haber muerto hace milenios, seguirás siendo un chico por dentro. Y eso nada lo podrá cambiar. Pero sigue siendo tan responsable como siempre lo has sido y serás un perfecto Kai. Entonces no tendrás miedo a tomar las decisiones que tendrás que tomar."

Más lejos, Ankris acababa de llegar a la Frontera entre los dos mundos, y se dirigía hacia una figura que le esperaba.

"Saevin."-saludó cordialmente con una inclinación- "Cuanto tiempo sin verte."

El otro le sonrió, y un brillo relució en sus ojos del color del hielo.

"Ciertamente sí, amigo elfo: han transcurrido diez milenios desde el último Momento y la muerte de Dana."

Ankris silbó por lo bajo.

"Eso es bastante tiempo incluso para un elfo."- se quedó pensando unos instantes- "Sabía que el Momento ocurría una vez cada varios milenios, pero nunca imaginé que tardaría tanto."

"Es una excepción."-explicó Saevin, el Guardián de la Puerta-"Pero no hay necesidad ni tiempo de sentarse a pensar en ello: apenas faltan veinte años en el mundo de los vivos para que el Kin-Shannay nazca."

"Y tengo que estar aquí preparado, pues el tiempo aquí transcurre de distinta manera, ¿es eso?"-completó el elfo-

"Exacto, veo que te has informado bien."

"No quiero que el destino de los dos mundos se ponga en peligro porque yo llegue tarde a una cita."

"Tendrás tiempo, en cuanto nuestro Kin-Shannay nazca se iniciará la cuenta atrás, y cuando esta termine, el chico tendrá doscientos años exactos y entonces comenzará el Momento."

"No quiero desperdiciar ni un instante."- explicó Ankris-

"Entiendo."

Dando por finalizada la conversación, los dos fijaron la mirada en el mundo de los vivos, en el Reino de los Elfos, en el Palacio, porque sería allí donde empezaría todo. Apenas llevaban un rato esperando, cuando el elfo no pudo más y preguntó:

"¿Crees que será obligatorio presentarme como Kai?"

"Te puedes llamar como quieras. En tu caso, comprendo que tengas recelos a llamarte Kai, ya que conociste al Kai de Dana y es demasiado extraño. ¿Te presentarás entonces como Fenris?"

El elfo sonrió.

"Lo he estado pensando."-respondió lentamente, como si dudara de sus palabras- "Me haré llamar Ankris. El Kin-Shannay será un noble, y además es un descendiente mío. Un An-Halian. Tal vez confíe más en mí de ese modo. Aunque también le diré mi apodo: Fenris."

Saevin se volvió hacia él un segundo, curioso.

"Ya veo. ¿Le contarás también tu historia o te la guardarás para ti?"

"No quiero tener secretos con él."- respondió solamente-

Entonces, los dos sonrieron al unísono y volvieron a guardar silencio, prestando toda su atención de nuevo al mundo de los vivos.

Esperar… porque eso debe hacer ahora. Y sin embargo, ¿desde cuándo lo hace, cuánto debe hacerlo? En vida esperó uno y otro objetivo, un sueño, una oportunidad para ello. En la muerte simplemente permaneció etéreo, también aguardando algo que él ni siquiera sabía que iba a suceder. ¿Y luego? Luego de vuelta a la inmaterialidad. Seguiría esperando algo, hasta el fin del mundo, tal vez más allá.

Pero ése es el precio que debes pagar por tu existencia.


	2. El Reino de los Elfos

1\. _**El Reino de los Elfos**_

El Reino de los Elfos era un lugar de exultante belleza. Rodeado como está de un frondoso bosque llamado el Anillo, y protegido en el norte también por cadenas montañosas, lo hacen un lugar protegido de posibles peligros venidos del exterior, perdurando en los tiempos de los tiempos como siempre lo ha hecho, sin cambiar apenas ni él ni sus habitantes: los elfos.

Los elfos, como muchos saben, son unas criaturas de larga vida, llegando a vivir un milenio incluso. Su vida transcurría a distinto ritmo de la de los humanos, y apenas notaban el paso del tiempo a menos que tuvieran a un humano delante. La vida en el reino no había cambiado gran cosa desde que se creó, a pesar de que de eso hace ya muchas generaciones élficas, y ellos siguen con su vida tranquila, sin apenas preocupaciones, ajenos al mundo que existe más allá del mar. Tranquilos y en su mayoría reservados, gozan de su longevidad lo mejor posible, cuidan de la magnífica naturaleza que les rodea, casi sin prestar atención a nada más.

Altos y esbeltos, de complexión firme a la vez de delicada, expertos en fundirse en el bosque, rápidos y ágiles. Hábiles para las armas, sobre todo para el arco, grandes cazadores, sin dejarse llevar por el exceso, pues valoran las vidas de aquellos pequeños más que cualquier otra raza. Su aguda vista les permitía no sólo ver a distancia, sino también por la noche como verían a la luz del día. Sus ojos brillaban al igual que cristal coloreado, en algunos casos, de colores que no se dan entre ninguna otra raza. Sus cabellos, como los de los ángeles, los solían llevar muy largo, liso y pegado a la cabeza, adornados con pequeñas trenzas. Sus rostros, bendecidos con la belleza que los caracterizaba: una belleza salvaje y atrayente, los hacía tremendamente apuestos ante ojos humanos.

En el Anillo, el gran bosque que los rodeaba y protegía, crecían plantas y árboles de gran tamaño, que crecían a su propio ritmo sin ser molestadas por ninguna criatura. Los Centinelas de los distintos Pasos por los que se podía llegar al reino de los elfos vigilaban a su vez de que ningún humano cruzara sin el consentimiento del Rey o Reina que los gobernaba. Druidas, Brujos y algunos Sabios también vagaban entre la maleza, cogiendo prestados los sustentos que les proporcionaba el bosque, buscando la paz en su alma, cuidando del bosque como si fuera un hijo, un hermano al que mimar. A cambio, el bosque les enseñaba cosas de gran valor sin hacer el uso de las palabras, como un padre al que hay que saber escuchar.

La estructura de sus casas podían variar: si te encontrabas en el Anillo, o cerca del mismo, veías las casas construidas sobre altos árboles, pero si avanzabas hacia el interior del reino, se transformaban en casas a ras del suelo. Y si estabas en la capital, las casas se convertían en grandes edificios hechos de cristal, marfil o algún otro material más rico que la madera o la piedra. En el Este hacía más frío que en otras partes, y los elfos de allí construían sus viviendas con rocas además de madera, y buscaban los refugios contra el viento helado de las mañanas. Al Norte, había una gran cantidad de pequeños ríos, y los elfos alzaban pequeñas cabañas cerca de ellos, sobre postes de madera, para que el agua no los alcanzara ni siquiera en una subida del río. Al Oeste no tenían ríos, pero el terreno era húmedo y tenía musgo recubriendo el terreno, haciendo las vistas más verdes y vivas que en otros lugares.

Pero, sin duda, El Paso del Sur era el más hermoso y élfico de todos, a su manera. Dado a que era la entrada más cercana desde las costas doradas, era la más utilizada por los visitantes de otros reinos. Altas estatuas de piedra blanca daban la bienvenida, invitándote a entrar y a la vez negándote el paso con sus miradas pétreas. Nada impuro debía traspasar la frontera, y todo mal se encogía ante aquellos centinelas eternos. Tras estos, un camino de baldosas se perdía entre los troncos retorcidos de los árboles, cuyas copas se alzaban más altas que ninguna.

En su reino se situaba una de las cuatro Grandes Escuelas de Hechicería que habían existido en la Antigüedad. Era la Escuela de Bosque Dorado, que recogía la sutil magia del Aire con sus muchos torreones que se alzaban en el cielo como las ramas de un árbol gigantesco. En su interior estudiaban muchos más aprendices de mago que en cualquiera otra de las escuelas, pues aunque sólo admitían elfos, estaba en el único reino en el que los magos no estaba perseguidos. Los magos elfos gozaban de mucha más libertad que los magos humanos. Los Señores de la Escuela siempre eran Archimagos de gran poder, y con frecuencia dirigían el Consejo de Magos o eran algún otro miembro importante. Su campo de fuerza era muy fuerte, y muchos fanfarroneaban que podría resistir a los ataques de un dragón. Pero eso era imposible de afirmar o negar, pues no había dragones desde hacía muchos, muchos milenios. Tantos, que ninguna criatura viva sabía cuántos.

Tenían su palacio real en el centro del reino, rodeado por la ciudad de cristal y piedras de alto precio, pues les gustaba la luz, y que se viera reflejada en sus edificios. Era muy alto y contenía además varios torreones, que hacían las veces de observatorios, para contemplar las estrellas a través de las cúpulas abiertas que los coronaban.

Sus grandes pasillos, adornados con cuadros en los que se relataba mediante imágenes grandes hazañas de su reino, se entrecruzaban en un formidable laberinto que recorría el palacio entero, primero rectos y escasos, y luego más y más abundantes conforme se iban acercando a la sala del trono, en la que parecían desembocar todos los grandes pasillos principales, de los que luego iban naciendo como riachuelos otros más pequeños. Algunos conducían a las numerosas habitaciones ricamente adornadas, otros, al exterior, con grandes jardines que parecían no pertenecer al mundo. Algunos bajaban y otros subían con escaleras altas y tapizadas con un suave tejido azul.

Había también una gran biblioteca en uno de los pisos más altos. La habitación era inmensa a ojos de muchos de los que entraron alguna vez, y llena de libros, antiguos o más nuevos, que perfumaban la sala de un suave olor a antiguo, que variaba ligeramente según por dónde te movías. No había apenas libros de magia, pues estos estaban en la escuela del Bosque Dorado, pero sí abundaban los volúmenes de historia, y no sólo del reino élfico, sino también del humano y el enano, entre otros. Había tomos que relataban detalladamente la vida de cada una de las especies inteligentes que habían poblado o poblaban el mundo desde que habían aprendido a escribir. Entre ellos, en una esquina alejada sumida en la sombra y el olvido, se escondían libros que pocos habían leído: un ejemplo era un libro que narraba todos los Momentos que habían tenido lugar en la tierra. Otro estaba dedicado especialmente a las profecías de los Oráculos.

Pero, sin ninguna duda, la sala más exuberante de todo el edificio era la del trono, donde se sentaba el rey o la reina que los guiaba. Al traspasar la gran puerta que daba acceso principal a la sala, lo primero que veías era el trono, que, aunque estuviese al fondo y pareciese alejado, parecía una nueva maravilla en el mundo: construido como estaba con madera de un viejo roble que crecía en el mismo lugar donde se colocó el trono. Los Antiguos elfos utilizaron las hojas de éste y las bañaron en oro, incrustándolas luego en el trono. Sobre éste, colgaba en la pared el escudo del Reino de los Elfos tallado en esmeralda con filigranas de oro, plata y diamante. Un árbol blanco de plata con hojas doradas, que parecía brillar con luz propia bajo un fondo azul marino henchido de estrellas de diamante. Entre las raíces, en élfico había un lema que decía en la lengua común: " _Aquello que crece debe ser honrado_."

De la puerta al trono, y del trono a la puerta, como se quisiera ver, recorría el suelo una larga alfombra cual tacto asemejaba al más suave musgo que podía encontrarse. Las mejores tejedoras con las mejores telas la habían elaborado siglos atrás, y desde entonces se mantenía limpia y nueva como el primer día.

Una de las paredes estaba llena de altas ventanas, que miraban siempre al sol, buscando que este siempre les proporcionara la luz suficiente para iluminar bellamente la sala. La otra, en cambio, tenía varias puertas de madera de olmo, para acceder por ellas mediante pasillos a otras salas importantes.

Y en ese entonces, el rey elfo que se sentaba en el trono era nada más y nada menos que Le-Dryth, un maduro heredero de la casa de los Elfos de las Brumas.


	3. La princesa y el licántropo

**LA PRINCESA Y EL LICÁNTROPO**

El rey era un anciano elfo con fama de mal humor, cuyos cabellos empezaban a volverse blancos, y su rostro se llenaba de arrugas, poco a poco. Muchos decían que era causa del estrés y de la ira que desencadenaba cada cierto tiempo.

Le-Dryth tenía una hija muy hermosa: Le-Bery, que tenía el cabello negro azabache y sus ojos eran del color de la avellana, tan brillantes que llamaban la atención de todos los jóvenes nobles del reino le pedían compromiso. El rey estaba muy orgulloso de ella: todos los pretendientes traían es sus bolsillos grandes cantidades de dinero que le ofrecían a él y a su hija para pedir la mano de la chica. Lo que le decepcionaba, era que Le-Bery no aceptaba a ninguno de los jóvenes. Cuando le preguntaba, ella le respondía con desinterés:

"Ninguno de ellos causa en mí algún sentimiento. Me casaré sólo con el elfo al que ame verdaderamente, pues no sería capaz de ser la esposa de alguien por lo el que no sienta nada. Sería irreal."

"Pero hija, ¿Y si no lo encuentras?"- preguntaba el padre con el ceño fruncido-

"Entonces no me casaré."

El rey siempre se marchaba confuso y de malhumor. Y así había sido siempre, y lo seguía siendo ahora, que la princesa era ya una mujer que aparentaba los 27 años humanos. Le-Dryth perdía ya definitivamente los nervios cada vez que veía salir a un indignado pretendiente por la puerta. Le regañaba constantemente, y le amenazaba con obligarla a casarse, pero nunca llegó a hacerlo, pues la quería demasiado y nunca deseó dañarla de ese modo. Pero a partir de ese día, se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber hecho nada:

Era una tranquila noche de verano, y una suave brisa sacudía los cabellos negros de Le-Bery haciéndolos revolotear a su espalda como dos alas de cuervo. Paseaba en silencio por los jardines de palacio, cerca del muro que lo delimitaba del bosque que se extendía al otro lado. Una única uña de luna le sonreía desde el cielo despejado, e iluminaba levemente su recorrido.

De repente, oyó un chasquido, y la princesa se volvió con rapidez en esa dirección. Nadie sabía que salía algunas noches a pasear, y no llevaba escolta, por lo que podía ser atacada con facilidad.

Escrutó con los nervios a flor de piel los troncos alejados de los árboles. Se había planteado el volver ya a sus aposentos, pero no había dado una docena de pasos cuando sus finos oídos captaron con claridad las voces de los guardias élficos que guardaban el castillo, y que parecían estar en una furiosa persecución. Oyó las flechas cortar el aire, y se sobresaltó cuando una de ellas se clavó en un árbol cercano. No pudo gritar, algo se lo impidió.

Entonces, lo vio. Una forma oscura se acercaba velozmente al jardín, avanzando a cuatro patas. Con presteza, saltó el alto muro y se internó en el jardín. Le-Bery, agazapada junto a un rosal, miró hacia arriba y se fijó en el enorme lobo que se alzaba ante ella. Era un licántropo, un monstruo de la noche que mataba todo ser vivo que se encontraba. Sin embargo, sus ojos ambarinos parecían estar tan confusos como ella, sin reflejar maldad o locura alguna, como aseguraban los libros que la princesa había leído de niña.

Los gritos de los guardias al otro lado del muro lo despejaron. Con un pequeño ladrido de sorpresa, se dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección a los abetos que rodeaban el estanque.

"¡Rápido, el licántropo ha entrado en el jardín! "

"¡Debemos matarlo antes de que encuentre alguna víctima!"

Le-Bery, aun pálida por el susto, se giró de nuevo hacia el muro que los guardias intentaban trepar. Cuando el primero de ellos tocó el suelo del jardín y la vio, Le-Bery ya sabía que iba a hacer.

"¡Princesa! ¿¡Está usted bien!?"- Le-Bery conocía a aquél joven desde los ochenta años. Era un apuesto joven de su misma edad que ya había demostrado en repetidas ocasiones su admiración por ella- "¿¡Ha visto al licántropo que ha entrado al jardín!?"

"¿Licántropo?"- Se llevó una mano al pecho- "Creí que era un perro. Saltó el muro y se fue corriendo hacia los pinos."

El elfo asintió y lo comunicó a los demás.

"¿General?"

"¿Sí, mi señora?"

"Que tengan suerte con ese monstruo, no podría dormir si supiese que esa bestia está suelta."

"No se preocupe, mi señora. Ahora por favor, vaya adentro. Aquí es peligroso, el licántropo podría volver."

Así lo haré, gracias, Cirthon."

Al oír que lo llamaba por su nombre de pila, el joven enrojeció notablemente. El elfo se inclinó y siguió con la persecución, algo embobado aún. Le-Bery, en cambio, no siguió su consejo, y esperó a que desaparecieran entre los pinos para ir en dirección contraria, hacia el estanque. Caminó despacio entre los troncos de los abetos, esperando que no estuviese equivocada. Por fin, distinguió dos puntos brillantes detrás de un banco. Un hueco, tal vez, demasiado pequeño para su tamaño. La princesa se arrodilló unos metros más allá.

"Puedes salir, he despistado a los guardias."

Los ojos en la oscuridad relucieron desconfiados. Le-Bery no tuvo más remedio que acercarse. Alargó la mano en su dirección para intentar tocarlo. El otro se revolvió un poco, indeciso, pero no se fue ni la atacó. Sus dedos tocaron una piel suave, sin pelo. Sorprendida, la princesa retiró el brazo y se irguió. No estaba preparada para eso.

"¿Que…? "

No era un lobo lo que salía del hueco, y tampoco un perro. Un alto elfo de ojos ambarinos la miraba en silencio, esperando su reacción. Estaba desnudo, y aunque no miró abajo, Le-Bery enrojeció y quiso retroceder, pero el extraño le agarró del brazo con cuidado.

"No tengas miedo, no te haré daño."- le aseguró con una voz profunda y algo ronca- "¿Es cierto que los guardias no están?"

La chica asintió suavemente, y de alguna manera se tranquilizó al escuchar su voz.

"¿Eres el licántropo?"

"Sí."

"¿Y por qué estás de esta forma? Es decir… los licántropos no pueden controlar sus transformaciones y además…"- echó una rápida mirada al cielo- "Ni siquiera es luna llena."

"Bueno, yo soy especial."- se arrodilló un segundo- "Me llamo An-Thalion, y soy un Señor de los Lobos."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Que puedo controlar mis cambios. Ahora todo el mundo cree que no hay licántropos a su alrededor, y cuando se descubre uno siempre resulta cazado y asesinado, por lo que los que quedamos debemos aprender a ocultarnos incluso las noches de luna llena."

"Y sin embargo tú has montado un buen revuelo una noche sin luna."

"No, yo sólo estaba cazando. La presa salió al camino y tus la interceptaron y me vieron. Fue un despiste mío, pero no lo causé porque me apeteciera."

"Bueno…"

"¿Por qué no me crees? Estoy diciendo la verdad."

"¿Porqué los guardias interceptarían un conejo o un ciervo?"

"No lo sé, pregúntaselo a ellos, igual tenían hambre…"- de pronto, An-Thalion se giró hacia ella- "No estarás insinuando…" - se puso repentinamente serio- "No, mi presa no era un elfo, yo no soy así. Antes te he dicho que no me conviene llamar la atención de esa manera."

"Perdón." - An-Thalion parecía haberse ofendido gravemente, y la princesa se sintió mal- "Pero durante toda mi vida he oído terroríficas historias sobre los licántropos y pensé…"

"Si has oído esas historias y las has creído… ¿por qué demonios despistaste a los guardias y viniste sola?"

"Yo… no lo sé, pero cuando me miraste… sentí algo muy fuerte que me dijo que confiara en ti."

El otro sonrió por primera vez.

"Sí, creo que sé a qué te refieres."- sin embargo, no aclaró nada más-

Los guardias seguían buscando a la bestia en el otro extremo del jardín, y An-Thalion se giró en esa dirección, escuchando atentamente sus movimientos. Le-Bery se mordió el labio inferior, y el otro notó ese gesto de indecisión.

"Bueno, ¿qué hará ahora?"

"Que… ¿Qué?"

"No me dirá que vino aquí despistando a los guardias sólo para saludarme."

Le-Bery se sonrojó.

"Podría decirse que sí. Algo por el estilo se pasó por mi cabeza… Ahora mismo no sé qué hacer contigo."- la chica se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, y sin embargo, el elfo seguía completamente quieto, respirando ya pausadamente, como sabiendo que el peligro había pasado- "Oh, ponte esto, ¿quieres?"

Le tendió el chal y el otro se lo colocó alrededor de la cintura como pudo. Parecía un bebé gigante, y la princesa sonrió a su pesar.

"Mi madre me enseñó a leer los corazones de las personas a través de los ojos, y sé que en el tuyo no hay trampas ni mentiras. Ven conmigo, puedo esconderte en un lugar seguro."

An-Thalion echó una última mirada atrás antes de seguirla con un suspiro.

"¿Mi señora?" –una voz les detuvo-

Los dos se giraron, sobresaltados. Cirthon los miraba, pasmado. Apuntaba con su arco a An-Thalion, quien se quedó quieto, alerta. Aquél elfo de ojos verdes tenía la cualidad de pasar completamente desapercibido. Le-Bery se interpuso en la trayectoria de la flecha, pero los dedos de Cirthon temblaban y no habrían soltado el proyectil ni aunque se lo hubiese pedido el licántropo mismo. Tenía orden de no matar en presencia de la princesa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Cirthon?" –preguntó con voz suave Le-Bery-

"Vi que no se dirigía a sus aposentos y la seguí para asegurarme de que no corría peligro." –respondió obediente el guardia- "Siento haberla espiado sin permiso, pero sentí que era mi obligación… Ahora, por favor, aléjese. Yo me ocupo del licántropo."

"No, Cirthon. Él no es culpable de ningún delito."

"Debo llevarlo a prisión hasta que se celebre su juicio."- levantó la mano y a la señal todo su grupo salió de entre los árboles y arbustos y apuntaron al licántropo-

An-Thalion levantó las manos en señal de sumisión y observó con mirada indescifrable a Le-Bery intentando maniobrar inútilmente para sacarlo del agujero.

"Cirthon, por favor, déjalo libre. Él no volverá."

"Tenemos órdenes de exterminar a todo licántropo que se cruce en nuestro camino, es la ley. Dado a que él se encuentra en su forma élfica no tenemos permiso para acabar con él, pero tenemos pruebas de su verdadera naturaleza y lo encerraremos. Vuestro padre será quien lo juzgue."

No le dio tiempo a responder, los guardias esposaron a An-Thalion, le dieron una capa para que se cubriese y lo condujeron a palacio. Cuatro elfos en los que se incluía Cirthon acompañaron a la princesa a sus aposentos. Le-Bery se sentó en su lecho, frustrada. Si ella no hubiese tomado parte, tal vez An-Thalion podría haber escapado. Había querido arriesgarse ella y había acabado encerrando a un elfo inocente. Intentando tranquilizarse empezó a colocarse el camisón para intentar dormir. Se acostó con las ideas claras: intervendría a favor del licántropo en el juicio.

Se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente. Escuchó a Cirthon darle las noticias de la guardia nocturna a su padre, Le-Dryth. El monarca se giró hacia ella cuando el elfo se apartó.

"¿Qué hacías sola en el jardín a esas horas? Es peligroso y lo sabes."

"Sólo daba un pequeño paseo."

"¿Cómo se te ocurrió intentar despistar a los guardias para ir en busca de ése monstruo?"

"Vi la verdad en sus ojos, padre, sabía que era inocente."

"No digas tonterías, no puede ser inocente, es un asesino a sangre fría como todos los de su inmunda calaña."

"No dudabas de mamá." –le respondió la princesa. Su madre había tenido su misma capacidad, pero había muerto años atrás causándole un gran dolor a su padre, que se avivaba con su sola mención-

"Ella… Es un caso diferente, amor."-cerró los ojos con cansancio- "Un licántropo es un monstruo… De todos modos, hija mía, no lo vuelvas a hacer. Eres una princesa: muchos tienen interés en ti."

Le-Bery suspiró y terminó su desayuno. Se alejó cuando Le-Dryth centró su atención en regañar a Cirthon por haber permitido entrar al licántropo en el jardín y haber puesto a la princesa en peligro.

Embutida en una túnica sencilla descendió los escalones hacia las mazmorras aquella misma mañana. Consiguió que el guardia que vigilaba los pasillos le permitiera acercarse a la celda del licántropo y les dejara algo de intimidad alejándose unos metros y mirando a otro lado.

An-Thalion se giró hacia ella con sorpresa y fascinación. Le habían dado ropa vieja para cubrirse.

"A usted le gusta levantar sospechas, ya veo." –sonrió cuando la princesa se aproximó más-

"Siento mucho esto." –susurró Le-Bery sin hacerle caso-

"No le dé importancia." –An-Thalion se levantó y caminó descalzo hasta los barrotes- "Tengo un juicio, es mucho más de lo que puedo pedir. Por mucha manía que me tengan y quieran acusarme de cargos falsos sin darme oportunidad de defenderme, al menos me darán un tiempo para pensarme una buena huida."

"En realidad, el rey ha decidido no posponerlo por más de tres días."

"Ah, mira, qué amable: no desea que me pudra mucho aquí."-rio sin alegría el elfo-

"No creo que sea por amabilidad. Odia profundamente a los licántropos." –suspiró ella- "Pero no te preocupes, yo intercederé por ti."

"Será todo un honor tener a la mismísima princesa Le-Bery apoyándome." –An-Thalion se inclinó con presteza- "Sí, por supuesto que la reconozco. Se hablan muchos rumores sobre la legendaria belleza de la princesa de cabellos cuervos. Yo mismo he visto a muchas mujeres, y sin embargo sé que ninguna iguala vuestra elegancia."

Le-Bery se sonrojó al notar los ojos ambarinos del joven observarla con admiración. Una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios cereza, y An-Thalion se echó atrás, completamente rojo.

"Mi señora, estoy completamente prendado. Por favor, no me tiente a hacer cosas de las que luego me avergüence."

"Eres muy agradable." –susurró cómplice ella ladeando la cabeza ligeramente y mirando con fijeza aquél especial color de ojos que la habían cautivado desde el primer momento.- "Pero, volviendo al tema, si te quiero ayudar, me tendrás que contar más sobre ti."

An-Thalion volvió a su sitio y agarró los barrotes.

"Su interés en mí es notorio." –rió de nuevo retomando su compostura- "Soy descendiente de una larga cadena de elfos-lobos. Desde hace milenios mi familia vaga por los bosques sin causar daño alguno, pues desde hace muchas generaciones sabemos controlar nuestros cambios y los padres enseñan a sus hijos a utilizar el don que se nos concedió con nuestro nacimiento. Se nos llama comúnmente Señores de los Lobos. Nunca asesinamos seres inteligentes si no es por una buena razón o algún desafortunado accidente. Yo mismo me encuentro exento de éstos, mis manos y mis zarpas están limpias. Mi padre acabó con la vida de mi madre porque unos cazadores dieron con su familia y los masacraron. Él había logrado controlar a su bestia, pero el hecho lo volvió loco y se soltó en el odio y la tristeza una noche de luna llena. Herido por terribles remordimientos me llevó lejos del lugar y me crió para que desde la primera transformación supiera controlarme. Luego de llegar a la adultez sin problemas, se despidió y dijo que debía reunirse con mi madre. Desde aquél momento me convertí en el único descendiente de An-Halian como raíz noble, y de An-Kris como Señor de los Lobos. Ambos tuvieron relaciones con la realeza e hicieron cosas grandes."

"Lo siento."

"No se preocupe."

"Así pues… ¿Puedes transformarte a tu gusto?"

"Sí, y se lo mostraría de nuevo gustoso… En otro momento." –señaló con la cabeza al guardia, que se había aproximado en silencio-

Le-Bery se giró interrogante hacia el intruso, que se sonrojó y retrocedió un poco.

"Sólo quería decir que el rey pronto la echará en falta, princesa."

"Entiendo, denos unos minutos más."

An-Thalion simplemente sonrió. Le-Bery volvió a prestarle atención.

"Debo irme. Vendré a verte tanto cuanto me sea posible. Me aseguraré de que te traten con normalidad, y te traeré personalmente más ropa y alimentos."

"Mi señora, le estoy más que agradecido." –se inclinó y tomó su mano a través de los barrotes, besándola con suavidad. –

Le-Bery rió.

"No dejaré que tu sangre desaparezca." –susurró antes de marcharse-

Le-Bery cumplió su promesa y volvió ésa misma tarde. An-Thalion le contó más detalles de su vida salvaje, y se desvistió antes de transformarse para no rasgar las ropas que la princesa le había obsequiado. Le-Bery observó maravillada su enorme figura, que apenas sí cabía en la celda. El gran lobo metió el hocico entre los barrotes y permitió que le acariciara el morro y la cabeza.

"Eres… magnífico…" –masculló maravillada ante el tacto suave del pelo castaño de An-Thalion-

El lobo le dirigió una dulce mirada con sus grandes ojos ambarinos.

En la tarde del segundo día, unos guardias acudieron a las mazmorras y arrastraron a An-Thalion hasta la sala donde se celebraría el juicio. Lo encadenaron al banco, y el elfo miró a su alrededor, evaluando la situación. El juez lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, al igual que el rey y algunos consejeros más. Por supuesto, todos ellos eran Elfos de las Brumas, gente famosa por ser quienes expulsaron y cazaron de nuevo a los licántropos después de siglos de paz y armonía. Las demás personas eran gente común que tenía curiosidad y quería echarle un vistazo al primer elfo-lobo que aparecía en décadas. La princesa se sentaba junto a su padre, seria y formal. No le dirigió ni una sola mirada, pero sonrió levemente cuando notó sus ojos sobre ella.

"Estás acusado de ser un licántropo y cazar en las inmediaciones del palacio, además de haberte internado en los mismos jardines de éste y haber convencido con sucias patrañas a la princesa para que te ayudara. ¿Tienes algo que decir a todo esto en tu defensa?"

"Por supuesto que sí, me creerán enfermo pero mi mente está sana. Primero, tengo tanta culpa de ser un licántropo como usted de ser elfo. Segundo, no hay ley que impida cazar en los bosques del reino, incluido el próximo a palacio, por lo que los guardias me persiguieron injustamente. Tercero, si entré en los jardines fue porque era el único camino libre que me dejaron los guardias. Cuarto, no tenía intención en cruzarme con la princesa y mucho menos pedirle ayuda. Quinto, no creo que sea necesario un juicio teniendo en cuenta que vuestra intención es ejecutarme diga lo que diga. Sexto…"

"¡Silencio, reo!" –bramó el juez – "No te andes con tanta confianza."

An-Thalion sonrió y se recostó en el banco. Le-Bery suspiró pesadamente. ¿Por qué los provocaba así?

El juicio se alargó media hora más, pero An-Thalion no cambió su postura desafiante en ningún momento. Respondía con sorna a las preguntas del juez y de aquellos que lo trataban como escoria, pero a aquellos que se dirigían a él con cortesía les respondía amablemente. Aquél hecho produjo risitas y murmullos entre el público, pues llegaron a creer que se trataba de un humorístico o un actor callejero en vez de un licántropo asesino como aseguraba el juez una y otra vez. Llamaron a declarar a Cirthon, quien humildemente se sentó, cohibido y respondió las preguntas que se le formularon. Notaba la atenta mirada de la princesa en él y no paraba de tartamudear al intentar presentarse, rojo como un tomate.

"Como representante de la Guardia Real y testigo del suceso, describe tu experiencia en la guardia nocturna de hace dos días." –ofreció el juez-

"Bien, yo… Como solemos hacer en mi turno de noche, apostamos a cinco guardias en la entrada a palacio, y dos en entradas menos habituales, como llega a ser, entre otras, la del jardín o la de emergencia. Luego, entre estos puntos hacemos ronda en grupos de cuatro. Yo mismo me encontraba de patrullaje cuando se produjo el incidente."- habló rápidamente y algunos tuvieron dificultades para entenderle.- "Sería aproximadamente media noche. Algunos de mis compañeros y yo tuvimos que hacer dos turnos seguidos porque los otros no se encontraban presentes, por lo que no habíamos comido nada desde hacía varias horas. Decidimos desviarnos de nuestro habitual recorrido para recoger unos frutos para picar, cuando un ciervo se cruzó en nuestro camino. Decidimos abatirlo para comerlo."

Cirthon tragó saliva al notar la mirada seria del rey. Eso le valdría una nueva reprimenda.

"Fue una sorpresa descubrir que no éramos los únicos cazadores de aquella pieza. Nos chocamos con él." –señaló tímidamente a An-Thalion, que asintió para que siguiera- "A pesar de que aquella noche no era luna llena, estaba transformado y lo perseguimos sin pensarlo, pues eso indican las normas. Otras patrullas se nos unieron, y con el caos no nos dimos cuenta que le cerrábamos el paso y lo dirigíamos a palacio. Él tiene razón… No tuvo más opción que entrar para huir, pero nosotros lo seguimos. Nos encontramos con la princesa…"-dirigió una rápida mirada a la princesa- "Le indiqué que volviera a sus aposentos, pero para lo que nos quisimos dar cuenta, ella había tomado otra ruta, y por preocupación propia la seguimos. La descubrimos hablando con el licántropo… que ya no era ningún licántropo. An-Thalion…" –pronunció su nombre por primera vez- "No mantenía ningún tono de amenaza o intento de persuasión. Los interrumpimos porque era mi deber llevarlo a prisión, dado a que tenía una prueba visual de que era un licántropo."

"Está bien, capitán." –lo silenció el juez- "Asegura entonces que el licántropo entró en el castillo por un error de la guardia."

"Así es. Tampoco…. Tampoco puede acusarlo de cazar en las inmediaciones, como él bien dijo. Sólo fue un ciervo. Tenemos la prueba… en la despensa."

"No se le ha pedido su opinión."- siseó el juez-

"Pero…"- el juez le dirigió una mirada amenazadora, pero Cirthon no se dejó intimidar.- "Como guardia es mi deber defender a los inocentes, y An-Thalion en uno de ellos. Sus acusaciones no tienen fundamento."-sentenció-

Un murmullo se alzó entre el público, al parecer, el guardia no era el único que pensaba aquello. Rápidamente expulsaron del palco a Cirthon, quien volvió a su sitio dirigiendo una discreta sonrisa a Le-Bery, quien le respondió con complicidad. El juez tardó bastante en recomponer sus papeles. El juicio se les iba de las manos. Le-Dryth hacía rechinar sus dientes.

"Bien, aunque el guardia asegure que no haya cazado en dos días, ¿qué nos dice que no ha matado en otras ocasiones?"

"No me sea cutre, hombre." –resopló An-Thalion- "¿Desde cuándo no se han registrado asesinatos y desapariciones?"

"Pues…"

"Desde hace trescientos años, como mínimo. Yo tengo doscientos cincuenta y cuatro y me transformé por primera vez a los ciento cinco. Calcule."-le respondió el preso sin vacilar.- "No he matado nunca un ser inteligente: ni elfos, ni humanos, ni enanos. Tal vez mi forma de cazar sea diferente, pero nuestra dieta es la misma."

Los murmullos se elevaron de nuevo. Algunos elfos presentes eran lo suficientemente viejos como para saber que era verdad. Las noticias de los asesinatos por obra de licántropos hacia muchos siglos que se habían mitigado. El juez hizo golpear el mazo contra la mesa repetidas veces.

"¡Silencio, silencio!" –exclamó desesperado-

"¡Suéltenlo!" –clamaba la gente-

"¡Él no mató a nadie!"

"¡Es inocente!"

"¡Soltadle!"

Fue entonces cuando Le-Bery se levantó del palco y caminó elegantemente hasta llegar junto al juez. Al verla, todos callaron, asombrados de que ella tomase parte.

"No hace falta pensar en mucho más como para saber que el elfo que tenemos frente a nosotros es inocente." –habló con voz clara y firme- "An-Thalion ha sido encarcelado por una simple acusación. Propongo que a cambio de nuestras molestias le ofrezcamos algo. Yo misma le ofreceré asilo, si él lo acepta. Espero por descontado no ser la única que crea que la ley contra los licántropos es injusta con ellos. Ellos se esforzaron desde hace muchos siglos en controlar a sus respectivas bestias para intentar integrarse en la sociedad, sólo para descubrir que somos mucho peores."

"¿Y cómo sabes eso?" –inquirió el rey de mal humor-

"Le pregunté con educación." –respondió enarcando una ceja- "¿Quién piensa que mi opinión es correcta?"

Una oleada de vítores surgió de nuevo, claramente apoyando su decisión.

"Hija mía." –bramó Le-Dryth para dejarse oír entre los aplausos- "No permitiré la entrada a un licántropo en mi palacio. Menos todavía si puede transformarse a voluntad. No hasta que me demuestre ser de completa confianza."

"Si eso es lo que le preocupa, mi señor, accedo a controlar mis propias transformaciones. Juro no poner una pata en sus salones."-asintió An-Thalion. Le-Dryth le dirigió una mirada dura y pensativa, mientras se acariciaba la barbilla-

"Dado a que no deseo conflicto con mi hija, y tampoco con mi pueblo…" –rechinó finalmente el rey. Parecía que le costaba un montón ser amable- "Te concederé si lo deseas asilo. Pero a cambio, trabajarás gratis para mí, y me ocuparé de que no te transformes en bestia bajo ningún concepto."

An-Thalion se inclinó como pudo con una media sonrisa.

"Aceptaré con gusto su invitación."

La gente volvió a gritar y un montón se abalanzaron sobre el licántropo, quitándole las cadenas y sacándolo de la sala en hombros. Cirthon tuvo que usar una docena de guardias para detenerlos y conseguir que dejasen en paz a An-Thalion.

El ex prisionero pasó una noche más en la celda, mientras el rey y algunos de sus consejeros rebuscaban la manera de impedir sus transformaciones. Le-Bery aprovechó aquél despiste para colarse de nuevo en las mazmorras.

"¿En verdad estás de acuerdo en trabajar gratis? Mi padre hará lo imposible por complicarte la vida."-le preguntó-

"Aceptaré cualquier condición si con ello consigo permanecer a su lado, mi hermosa princesa."- respondió con sinceridad el elfo, tomando sus manos a través de los barrotes.-

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Le-Bery se acercó y rozó sus labios con los suyos.

"Princesa…"-suspiró el licántropo-

"Llámame Le-Bery."

"Le-Bery…"-accedió antes de atraerla de nuevo y besarla con toda la pasión que se atrevió-

Cuando tiempo después salía todavía sonrojada de las mazmorras, se topó con Cirthon esperándola en la salida.

"Lo viste."- supo cuando vio sus ojos verdes aceituna huir de su silueta-

"Sí. Lo siento."

"No, perdóname a mí, Cirthon. Durante largo tiempo supe de tus sentimientos y en cierto modo me aproveché de ellos."

"Yo también he sabido que usted nunca sería para mí, y he sabido conformarme con servirla lealmente. No diré nada de su… relación con An-Thalion, no le debo lealtad al rey."

"Gracias, Cirthon. Estuviste muy cerca, más cerca que ninguno."

"Sus palabras me llenan el corazón, mi princesa. Por favor, piense que siempre estaré allí para usted."

Le-Bery le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, pues se sentía dichosa. Mientras se alejaba, oyó el soñador suspiro del guardia.

Al final resultó que Le-Dryth consiguió fabricar un artefacto para evitar las transformaciones de An-Thalion. Se trataba de una pequeña y disimulada cadena de plata con pinchos que apuntaban al cuello de aquél quien lo portase. Como elfo no correría peligro, pero si se transformaba en licántropo se clavaría los pinchos y la plata corroería su carne hasta provocarle la muerte.

 **¿Qué tal va la historia? Que corran las opiniones, por favor, que si no es como ir andando a ciegas...**

 **Y bueno, mi querido Anohzar, en el siguiente capítulo, "Lujuria", comenzaremos tu fecundación.**


	4. Lujuria

Le-Bery pudo convencer al fin a su padre de que An-Thalion trabajara especialmente para ella, prometiéndole que no causaría daños y que lo pondría a trabajar duramente. Se veían a todas las horas del día. A An-Thalion no le importaba que no le pagaran, no le importaba trabajar día y noche, porque estaba siempre junto a Le-Bery. A ella no le gustaba que el elfo trabajara hasta el agotamiento, y cuando podía, intentaba dejarle los trabajos más fáciles y de menor esfuerzo. Así, en poco tiempo, la relación de los dos jóvenes creció para convertirse en un amor ardiente y poderoso.

Al chico le resultaba difícil no lanzarse a besar y abrazar a Le-Bery cada vez que la veía, sobretodo en ésos últimos meses, en las que las cosas habían ido casi en vertical entre ellos. Le-Bery estaba feliz donde estaba y cómo estaba, con An-Thalion a su lado siempre, queriéndola y amándola como el primer día. Llevaban así casi veinte años. Lo único que enturbiaba ésos pensamientos y sentimientos entre los dos, era que ella no le había mencionado nada a su padre, pues temía que echaran a An-Thalion. O algo peor

El joven elfo seguía llevando un collar de plata, para evitar su transformación. Le-Bery no podía evitar mirarlo cada vez que lo vislumbraba entre los mechones castaños de su amante. Como aquella noche en su habitación, cuando alzó la mirada desde su silla donde había estado bordando un hermoso pañuelo, y un destello plateado sobresalió en el cuello de An-Thalion, que estaba trabajando de espaldas a ella. El fuego que el elfo había encendido hacía unos minutos se reflejaban en la superficie puntiaguda del collar, delatándolo, acusándole de provocar la condena de An-Thalion, cual parte lobuna desde hacía años estaba confinado en el cuerpo del elfo, provocándole terrible angustia cada noche, sobre todo si era una noche de luna llena. Le-Bery sabía que él sufría, pero había hecho todo lo posible por convencer a su padre de que lo quitara sin resultado. Pero aún no había echado la última carta.

Silenciosa, se levantó de su asiento dejando el pañuelo a un lado, y se acercó a An-Thalion. El otro se volvió hacia ella sorprendido, y la miró, intentando descifrar su comportamiento para saber lo que pretendía. Ella le cogió la mano de él y le quitó la ropa que estaba doblando. (Aquella tarea le pertenecía a una de las doncellas de las que disponía, pero ésta se encontraba mal y no había podido acudir, por lo que Le-Bery había mandado llamar a An-Thalion para que le ayudase a organizar un poco la habitación, aprovechando la ocasión de estar los dos solos durante unas horas.) Después le dirigió hacia la silla en la que había estado sentada, pero fue él quien cayó en el asiento, empujado delicadamente por la princesa, quien en esos momentos ya se situaba tras él y le apartaba el pelo del cuello. An-Thalion quiso volverse, pero sabía que aquél movimiento le haría daño a él y a ella, quien había cogido el collar.

La chica sacó una pequeña llave de uno de los bolsillos ocultos de su vestido y la metió con cuidado en el orificio de un pequeño candado que cerraba la cadena. La giró y oyó con satisfacción un pequeño _clic_ en su interior, indicando que estaba abierto. An-Thalion, quien también lo había oído, dio un respingo y esta vez sí que se giró hacia Le-Bery, mientras notaba aquella infernal cadenita resbalando de su cuello y cayendo con suavidad en su regazo. El desconcierto latía con fuerza en sus pupilas, grandes y redondas para ver mejor en la oscuridad.

\- "No digas nada." -le susurró Le-Bery con una sonrisa- "Sólo tómala."

Le colocó la llave en la mano. El elfo miró, atónito, el pequeño objeto que ahora encerraba entre sus dedos. Ésa llave pertenecía al rey, quien guardaba a buen recaudo para evitar que el licántropo la descubriese y se librase de su condena. ¿Acaso Le-Bery…?

\- "No es eso, An-Thalion."- le corrigió ella, a pesar de que el elfo-lobo no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra- "Ésta no es la que tiene mi padre: es una copia. Mandé hacerla hace unos días para que pudieses liberarte cuando quisieras."

Él fue a decir algo, pero al fin sonrió e inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto. Un dolor agudo le hizo detenerse a mitad de camino. Le-Bery se apresuró a volver a apartar el pelo del cuello de An-Thalion, para comprobar si tenía alguna lesión provocada por los afilados pinchos del collar. El elfo pudo oír un ligero suspiro melancólico por parte de ella: la chica había descubierto que el cuello del chico tenía varios rasguños y la piel casi en carne viva. No era el resplandor del fuego lo que le daba un color enrojecido.

Sin mediar palabra, fue corriendo hasta uno de sus cajones, y sacó un pequeño bote con líquido y unos vendajes. Volvió a su posición detrás de An-Thalion. Mojó un paño con unas gotas del contenido del bote y lo aplicó con delicadeza a la parte dañada del cuello de él. El elfo emitió un gruñido quejumbroso al notar que aquella sustancia le escocía.

\- "No me vengas con ésas ahora, cariño." - le regañó Le-Bery- "Has estado muchos años con este collar raspándote y pinchándote el cuello, así que no te quejes porque te escueza un poco."

An-Thalion suspiró y se dejó hacer. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar soltar un nuevo gruñido cuando ella le colocó los vendajes y los ajustó, tal vez, con más fuerza de la que debía.

\- "Ops. Lo siento mi amor, esta vez he sido yo. Es la primera vez que lo hago."

El otro se masajeó con lentitud el cuello, tanteando un poco el nudo de las vendas para intentar desatárselo un poco. Cuando lo consiguió, dirigió una sonrisa burlona a Le-Bery. Una sonrisa que sólo podría tener él.

\- "Bueno, mi señora, lo importante es que no me ha estrangulado, ¿verdad?"

Se irguió y atrajo a Le-Bery con un brazo, buscando sus labios. Estuvieron juntos unos minutos, besándose, abrazados, dirigiéndose dulces palabras. Sintiendo cómo su parte salvaje volvía a extenderse por su cuerpo sin restricciones, An-Thalion lo tuvo difícil para no aullar, para no expresar abiertamente su sentimiento de libertad, por tantos años encerrado, atado por aquella cadenita de plata. Debía encontrar algo que lo distrajera si no quería transformarse, cosa que no debía hacer en ese preciso instante.

No se molestó en buscarlo: estaba entre sus brazos. Se inclinó y hundió la cara en la suave melena azabache de Le-Bery, notando también un pequeño cosquilleo en la nariz a causa del dulzón aroma de flores que usaba la princesa para embellecer su cabello aun más. La besó con timidez propia de alguien que no se cree lo que está haciendo en el cuello y debajo de la oreja, mientras sus dedos desabrochaban su camisón.

Ella ahogó un gemido cuando notó la prenda resbalar hasta el suelo, dejándola completamente desnuda frente a An-Thalion, quien se apresuró a quitarse su uniforme y a hacer pantalla entre los dos con una holgada camisa.

\- "¿Me permitirá, mi señora, llevar nuestra relación a un límite más profundo?"-sonrió él, intentando imprimir en su voz una seguridad que en realidad no sentía-

Ella apartó la camisa y se abrazó con fuerza al pecho de él, provocándole un escalofrío.

\- "¿Debería fiarme de ti?"- preguntó con voz suave-

\- "¿He dado motivos para no hacerlo?"

\- "Para hacer honor a la verdad, negaré que lo hayas hecho. Y eso me hace responder…" - cerró los ojos un momento, y escuchó el corazón de An-Thalion, que cada vez latía más deprisa. Sonrió. Él realmente lo deseaba.- "Sí. Acepto tu propuesta."

El plebeyo contempló, atónito, cómo ella tomaba aire, y se separaba con cuidado de él para avanzar hacia la cama y sentarse en el borde, donde le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a su entrepierna, ya erguida ante el deseo.

\- "Sólo… ten cuidado." - susurró cuando el elfo ya estaba encima de ella-

Y aquella noche no pudo ser mejor para los dos amantes.

El amanecer llegó temprano, y descubrió a An-Thalion profundamente dormido junto a la princesa, unido a ella en un abrazo. El licántropo había eliminado el dato que le decía que debía ir a su habitación para no ser descubierto con Le-Bery, así que no había tenido ningún reparo en caer rendido.

Podrían haberlos pillado, pero por suerte para ellos, el destino decidió ser generoso por aquella excepción. Iresa, la dama de confianza de Le-Bery, la única enterada además de Cirthon de la relación entre el licántropo y la princesa, fue quien acudió a mañana entrada a prepararla para un nuevo día. Entró en la habitación con cuidado al no recibir respuesta, y lo que descubrió allí la hizo detenerse en seco. Sintiendo su presencia, ambos amantes despertaron. An-Thalion le dio un besito a Le-Bery antes e erguirse. Ella se cubrió los pechos al ver a Iresa esperando su reacción.

\- "¿Y bien? ¿Algo que declarar?" –inquirió la sirvienta-

\- "Iresa, nosotros…" –bostezó An-Thalion-

\- "Ya, ya…" –lo apremió- "Largo, largo, ¿cómo se te ocurre dormir aquí?"

\- "Pero yo..."

\- "No te preocupes… Anda, ponte algo de ropa y ve a trabajar, yo me ocupo de Le-Bery."

An-Thalion obedeció a regañadientes, y Le-Bery observó con una media sonrisa su marcha entristecida. Iresa también estudió sus movimientos pesados y cuando el elfo desapareció por la puerta, recorrió la habitación para sentarse al lado de la princesa con un guiño cómplice.

\- "Cuénteme cómo fue…"-le susurró-

Le-Bery esperaba impaciente a An-Thalion aquella tarde, en el único momento del día en el que podían reunirse a diario en el jardín, seguros de que nadie los interrumpiría. Al fin vio la silueta de An-Thalion salir de entre los árboles, mientas se colocaba adecuadamente la cadena de plata.

\- "Mi amor… ¿Fuiste al bosque?" –le preguntó Le-Bery cuando llegó hasta ella y se fundieron en un cálido beso-

\- "Sí. Siento llegar tarde." –ronroneó el licántropo- "Empecé a correr y… no podía parar. Ah, cómo lo echaba de menos… Y todo gracias a ti."

Le acarició el cabello cuervo tras la oreja.

\- "¿Cómo te fue con Iresa?"

\- "Bien. Llegábamos tarde al desayuno, así que no pudo interrogarme muy a fondo." –rió- "Menos mal que usamos aquella toalla, si llegamos a manchar algo nos abría matado."

An-Thalion volvió a suplicar un beso suyo y la princesa se lo concedió con gusto. Las manos del licántropo recorrieron su cuerpo esbelto, recordando su figura y echando de menos sus suaves curvas.

\- "¿Ya quieres más? Elfo caprichoso…"- le regañó-

\- "Mmmmm, soy un elfo malo."

Le-Bery comenzó a tararear una canción y ambos se balancearon suavemente buscando el ritmo de su melodía.

\- "Te amo."

\- "Yo más"

\- "Le-Bery… ¿Huirás conmigo si te lo propongo? Quiero vivir feliz junto a ti, hacer que todo el mundo sepa de mi amor por ti."

\- "Deberíamos ir tanteando el terreno para decírselo a mi padre. Si no, removería tierra y mar hasta dar con nosotros."

\- "Es más fácil enfrentarse a un dragón." –suspiró pesadamente An-Thalion.-

\- "Si mi madre… Si mi madre siguiera con vida nos apoyaría."

\- "Estoy seguro de ello, al parecer fue muy buena reina. Como lo serás tú algún día."

\- "Si yo voy a ser reina, entonces tú serás el rey. ¿Recuerdas?"

\- "No podría, el trono no es para mí, puedo sentirlo."

\- "Sí, yo también guardo ese sentimiento en mi corazón desde hace mucho tiempo." –masculló la chica, abrazándose con más fuerza a su pecho- "Mi padre será capaz de encontrar un heredero digno a sus ojos."

Se separaron con lentitud.

\- "Ven de nuevo a mi lecho esta noche. Iresa nos cubrirá."

\- "Será un placer."

Como una sombra, An-Thalion despareció entre los árboles de nuevo. Le-Bery suspiró a su marcha y se dispuso a volver a sus aposentos. "Te tuve dentro de mí, An-Thalion." Pensó "Nadie, ni siquiera mi padre podrá arrebatarme esta sensación."

Pero An-Thalion, o al menos una parte de él no había salido de ella todavía. Y de aquella presencia en el vientre de la presencia sólo tenían conocimiento los fantasmas que los observaban desde otra dimensión. O al menos, así fue hasta que Le-Bery no sangró aquella semana, y tampoco la siguiente.

Le-Bery había confesado sus dudas a Iresa. A Iresa le había dado un infarto al comprobarlo y la había llamado "niña insensata" y a An-Thalion "crío descerebrado" mientras se sacudía los cabellos y paseaba histérica por la habitación. Le-Bery se había encogido sobre sí misma y aguardaba a que se calmara palpándose el vientre cálido y ya ligeramente abultado, sintiéndose culpable por no haber prestado atención a su periodo. An-Thalion la observaba absorto. Acababa de saber que iba a ser padre, y estaba dividido entre querer al bebé como quería a Le-Bery e improvisar o rechazarlo para preservar algunos años más su relación con la elfa. Porque todos sabían que si Le-Dryth se enteraba del estado de su hija, colgaría a An-Thalion por ser el causante, despediría a Iresa por traición y haría abortar a Le-Bery.

\- "¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien!" –exclamó Iresa- "¿Qué hacemos ahora, eh? Aportad ideas."

\- "Quiero tener a este bebé." –dijo con seguridad la princesa. Los ojos de An-Thalion relucieron, agradecidos-

\- "Muy noble por su parte, princesa, arriesgarse por darle la vida a un nuevo licántropo en este mundo. Acepto eso, porque sé hasta qué punto os amáis. Pero dudo que vuestro padre preste atención a eso."

\- "¿Puedes correr, Le-Bery?" –susurró con amabilidad An-Thalion- "Puedo cargaros a vosotras dos y a la personita en mi lomo si es necesario."

\- "No lo sé. Pero seguimos teniendo el mismo problema de siempre con esas escapadas. Mi padre nunca dejará de perseguirnos, y no estoy segura de si lograremos escondernos el tiempo suficiente para que el bebé nazca." –le respondió Le-Bery-

\- "Iresa." –se volvió entonces An-Thalion hacia la doncella- "¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tiene el bebé?"

\- "No lo sé. Cinco, tal vez seis semanas."

\- "¿Y cuánto tiempo puede esconderse un embarazo?"

\- "Con ropa hueca, de tres a cuatro, podría decir. Depende."

\- "Podemos apurar el tiempo. Tenemos muchos días por delante para pensar en la mejor escapatoria."

\- "El bebé tendría que nacer al comienzo del invierno." –calculó Iresa con rapidez- "En cuanto llegue otoño entraremos en periodo de riesgo, y para entonces tendremos que tener listo el plan."

An-Thalion cerró los ojos. Cuando Iresa se marchó a seguir con sus otras obligaciones, An-Thalion tomó la mano de su amada.

\- "¿Estás segura de tenerlo?" –le dijo-

\- "Sé que es arriesgado, pero es la primera vez que siento algo como esto." –se colocó una mano cerca del corazón y la que tenía entrelazada con An-Thalion la movió por su vientre- "¿Qué quieres que sea? Yo quiero que sea un principito y que sea tan valiente fuerte como su papá."

\- "Yo quiero tener otra princesita y que sea tan hermosa como su madre."

\- "Por encima de todo, deseo que herede tus ojos."-sonrió Le-Bery, y acarició los cabellos castaños del elfo, arrodillado ante ella-

\- "Sólo quiero que no corráis peligro." –masculló entristecido al final el licántropo-

Aunque el bebé era pequeño para su tiempo de gestación, Le-Bery era tan flaca que desde el principio se adivinó el bultito en su vientre. Este se agrandaba conforme el verano pasaba, y la princesa usaba vestidos cada vez menos ajustados, ropa más cómoda y suelta. El bebé se lo ponía difícil porque le consumía más energía de la que ella pensaba que iba a necesitar, y aunque la época de las náuseas continuas había pasado, la princesa seguía estando más pálida de lo normal, y evitaba a toda costa contacto físico con su padre. Reprimía constantemente el reflejo de llevarse una mano al vientre para comprobar que su bebé estaba bien.

An-Thalion seguía algo aturdido. No sabía muy bien cual debía ser su papel en aquella situación. Tenía que ir evitando por los pasillos a Le-Dryth porque temí contacto visual, a Iresa porque esta le mandaba una mirada de advertencia más temible que la del rey y también a Le-Bery porque lo único que deseaba últimamente era besar su piel tensa y abultada. Había desarrollado una especie de amistad con Cirthon. El guardia había entrado a trabajar en palacio poco antes de alcanzar la madurez y desde el primer momento había demostrado ser un fiel admirador de Le-Bery. Sabía que An-Thalion lo había sobrepasado, pero no le guardaba rencor si tenía deseos por hablarle sobre ello al rey. An-Thalion admiraba esa valentía y lo único que le frenaba los deseos de contarle sobre su paternidad era que no quería meterle en más líos, y no era capaz de cargar con más personas en su forma lobuna.

Había sido una jornada larga, pero An-Thalion se permitió trasnochar una vez más. En silencio se dirigió hacia la alcoba de Le-Bery, y se internó en ella como si simplemente fuese una ilusión en aquellos que estuviesen cerca. Le-Bery estaba ya acostada, tapada hasta el pecho con una sábana en un pequeño intento de disimular su tripa mientras le leía a su bebé no nato. An-Thalion sabía que lo hacía ahora porque temía que no tuviese más oportunidades. Se acercó a ella y la besó con cariño. Luego descendió por la tela del camisón y fingió comerse a besos a su pequeño hijito. Sólo se apartó cuando sintió que iba a bostezar.

Se levantó y se quitó la cadena de plata con la llave que llevaba en los pantalones.

\- "¿Un día duro?"

\- "Nunca antes había trabajado. ¿Crees que este sentimiento durará mucho?"

\- "No creo que tengas tiempo para comprobarlo, mi amor."-suspiró la princesa refiriéndose al bebé-

\- "Lo sé." –la voz de An-Thalion se había vuelto grave. Pocas veces se transformaba dentro de las inmediaciones del castillo, y si lo hacía era para un único fin.-

El lobo esperó poder apoyar las cuatro patas en el suelo con comodidad antes de acercarse de nuevo al lecho. Apoyó su ancho cuello peludo en la cama y levantó con el hocico el camisón de la princesa, para sentir contra su morro al bebé más cerca.

El lobo castaño sonrió al notar pequeñas patadas hacia él, y lamió con cariño la barriga, haciéndole cosquillas a Le-Bery y trasmitiendo esa sensación a su bebé.

\- "Te quiero, pequeño."-susurró al seguir notando más movimientos de su hijo-

\- "Mis dos pequeños monstruitos…"-rió Le-Bery, alargando los brazos para que An-Thalion juntara su cabeza con la suya- "Quiero que tenga tus ojos…"- suplicó por tercera vez en un día-


End file.
